


Expression

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry expresses himself with clothes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was totally inspired by Harry Styles, not just the magazine photo shoot because he's been wearing feminine clothes for a while now.

Harry was fidgeting where he stood, arms cross defensively over his chest as he watched her. He looked so incredibly worried but Hermione wasn’t as surprised as he might have thought she would be. After the war, she and Harry had moved into muggle London pretty quickly to get away from his celebrity, and they had made some friends. 

Harry had, somehow, gotten a bit into fashion. Hermione thought maybe it was the freedom of it. He had spent half his life in ill fitting hand me downs from his cousin. He had ventured into the women’s sections on several occasions and she had seen him in a pretty sweater or blouse, or a pair of leggings. 

This just seemed a natural progression. 

Now, he was pulling at it and she stepped forward, taking his hands in hers before he could stretch it out. “Harry, is this…are you…?” 

He shook his head. “I just like,” he shrugged, looked down at the dress, “this.” But now he looked downright scared because. “You don’t like it?” 

She looked him over again. “Don’t be silly.” She smiled. “I think you look lovely.” 

The grin he gave her was just as much so.


End file.
